


Of Birds & Fishes

by BlondeLion



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeLion/pseuds/BlondeLion
Summary: A fish may love a bird, but they had nowhere to live.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Tauriel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Tauriel was never fond of parties, not the extravagant décor, the elaborate food and most certainly not the attire required for such an affair. Even in a simple dress she felt like a fish out of water, stranded among finely dressed peacocks and exotic birds. This evening was no different, she had bid welcome to those she must and had tucked herself away within a corner of the room. There was nothing graceful about how she moved in a dress, she did not waltz nor flow throughout the crowds such as a leaf in the wind. Her steps were deliberate, holding purpose to her destination and nothing else. Any Elf within the room would clearly see she was not a part of the higher class, she was a warrior; not a princess.

Still, she had donned a dress and came to the party solely on the request of her King. A curious inkling had formed at the request, not a day sooner they discussed a certain Prince Elf feelings of fondness towards her. The King was sending a short message and it was directly at her. No matter how he doted on her, she did not belong apart of this world. She was no lady, or an elf of high class. She was the Captain, a low elf. Princes did not marry captains or elves of her standing.

This did not stop the young maiden from stealing glances at the Prince; it seemed he felt at east in such a life. It was after all, all he had ever known. Of course he'd be accustomed to wearing such fine things, to talk among people of practically the same standing. Everything about him screamed an elf of a higher class, just by watching him walk you could virtually see royalty written within every step. It caused her heart to ache; it was within all these fellow elves that he would most likely find a wife suitable for him. This was where he belonged; it was where she did not.

Even hidden away within her corner she still drew looks, it only added to her fidgeting in the damn dress. It was a simple dress, dark green that clung a little too close to her body for her comfort. She would have given anything for her regular clothes, practical and comfortable. If anything happened she could not fight in this dress! How anyone got anything done wearing such a thing was beyond her, and she would be grateful to escape such a garment. Had she not been there long enough? Would anyone truly miss her if she snuck off?

If the King wanted to make a point, he had. It was apparent that within this world she did not belong where his son did, she would never fit in. Somewhere within her mind she knew this, no matter how rapidly her heart beat against her ribcage, no matter how she ached to be at his side; it would never be.

The realization was like an arrow to the heart, quick but still painful. Quietly she moved against the wall, slipping from the shadows and onto the balcony. From here it was just a few staircases away before she'd be out of sight and out of mind of this dreadful place. This was a harder lesson to learn, one that her parents should have taught her. Love does not always conquer all.

She had not gotten very far before a voice called her name, at the very sound she was reluctant to halt yet her steps slowed before stopping altogether. The young captain turned, facing the very elf that had been consuming her thoughts for the majority of the night. He had not given her a single glance the entire night and yet suddenly sought her out as she departed? What cruel twist of fate was toying with her?

Only faintly could the music be heard, their voices no doubt drowned out by everything going on within the palace. Tauriel could not even see the party from where she stood; she had been so close to slipping away.

"Are you leaving so soon?" He drew closer, his steps ceasing just a few inches from where she stood. What excuse could she respond with? He always had a way of knowing when she was lying, or even attempting too. Perhaps giving at least a bit of the truth would persuade him into believing her. "I've decided to take patrol; with so many of us here it would be wise to check on our boarders." It seemed no sooner had the words fallen from her lips that he had a smile upon his face. "I shall join you, it shall be far quicker so you may return to the party" Just as soon she moved, her hands splayed across his chest before he could take a step away. "No-" She paused, her hands dropping from his chest as if it burned. "It would not be proper for you to leave the party so soon. You are the Prince after all" She reminded, "What would they say if you left to take patrol, hmm? You belong here…" Her voice faltered at the end, a drop of sorrow hinting within the sentence.

Of course she would have gladly agreed to his company upon any other day, yet stealing him away from such an event would no doubt bring the King's anger upon her. She already had enough of it to last for the next century; she could do no more harm. Legolas did not agree with her answer, immediately challenging her words. "What nonsense, Tauriel. You belong here as well; it is a party, is it not? I shall join you so you may return and enjoy it as well." Once more her hands found his chest, this time as a silent plead for him to listen. "No…I do not belong here." She paused, her eyes lingering over his for a moment before continuing. "You are a Prince…This" She motioned with a nod towards the party, her lips sliding into a frown. "Is your world, it is not mine. I am neither a lady nor a princess, I will never belong. But you" Her hand moved, slender fingers holding his jawline as he waited for her to finish. "You will always belong to that world' it was a truth they could not escape, no matter his own feelings for her. Carefully she pressed herself onto the balls of her feet, he was not much taller but it still required a bit of work for the young maiden.

At first her lips barely brushed against his, barely enough to feel the warmth of the other. Tenderly she pressed against his lips a bit more firmly, her hand on his chest used as leverage to steady herself as she tiled her head to the side. It was an impulse that brought her to the current situation and adrenaline that pushed her to continue. She was not surprised to find his lips soft and supple, nor that they held a gentle warmth. Hardly a few seconds had passed and she was addicted to the feel of them nestled against her own. It was truly her first attempt at showing any affection, or perhaps her first attempt at being soft. Never had she been so delicate in her life! So cautious and timid, trying to convey that this was not an act to persuade his feelings but that of a goodbye. Once their lips parted he would still be a prince and she would still be a captain, they were not to be lovers. It was a great sorrow to her, with her heart pounding so hastily she swore that he would be able to hear it. Her lips pulled from his, a sharp intake of breath as the realization dawned on her of her actions. Just as rapidly she pulled from him, quite aware of her own actions.

"I am sorry"

It was stuttered, rushed so quickly from her lips as she turned. She did not want to face him, to face the consequences of her idiotic actions. She had known better, this was not something that was supposed to take place. They could not be lovers; they were from two different worlds. A fish may love a bird, but they had nowhere to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Tauriel had been avoiding Legolas like the plague. Not just any plague however, one that at all costs must be avoided. This meant she woke up before any and was out in the forest before even the earliest of risers peaked open their eyes. Her actions burned upon her skin, and even the action of closing her eyes brought the sensations of his lips back to hers. The party had been well over a week ago, yet her interactions with the Prince had been few and far in-between. Any interaction was to have someone else present, and she often disobeyed any order he gave to see her alone. Did Legolas truly think she could face her actions? Did he believe that all would be well after such an act?

All was not well, Tauriel had taken their friendship and destroyed it. Their carefully constructed bond was destroyed by girlish illusions and dreams. It seemed everything that Tauriel held dear was turned to nothing by her carelessness with it. Even such a precious thing as her bond with the Prince.

Settling herself upon a branch, the young Captain gazed towards the entrance of her home. The patrols of the day were winding down and nearly almost all of the guards had returned from their day of work. As fate would have it, Tauriel had the pleasure of coming and going when she pleased. Which often meant she'd stay out till the first beams of starlight began to pour down onto the halls of Thranduils palace.

Thranduil, surely he would be joyous to hear of her aversion to his son. Legolas had probably already mentioned the distance between them, or if nothing else that they had not been patrolling as much as before.

Tauriel wanted to trick herself into believing this was for the best. That without the distraction of Legolas, she would find the captains duties to take up her time.

Even she could see this was not the case however, and often times found herself alone. Without him by her side, she was left to her own thoughts; which still were consumed by him! Tauriel found no relief, not even the stars could help soothe the ache her body and heart felt without him.

It had been an entire week and he could not understand why Tauriel insisted upon avoiding him. The stubborn captain even insisted upon ignoring his request for counsel, patrol and even an innocent glass of wine. While he did not wish to pressure her, Legolas was growing impatient with the game that they had been playing. Did Tauriel not wish to hear his thoughts or to know his feelings? Their last encounter had been rushed, a single moment in time that his brain replayed repeatedly for the next three days.

It was becoming increasingly hard to continue on as if nothing had transpired. As if his heart did not crack at every new sunrise that passed without seeing her. Legolas could not continue this life for much longer, nor could he stand their current distance. Tauriel, his dearest companion and friend had disappeared from his life. It was a feeling Legolas did not wish to come accustomed with.

His mind found little ways to pull her into his thoughts, often at the worst of times. His father, while still riding the happiness the party had brought seemed to be growing suspicious. Perhaps, someone had noted to him the lack of contact between him and Tauriel. If that were the case, Legolas was sure that his father no doubt would be inquiring soon. What would he tell him then? That instead of promising his heart to a noble, he would rather have Tauriel? His wild, fiery and disobedient Captain? Legolas could mentally see the disappointment on is fathers face, he was too set in his ways to ever allow such union. Legolas however, saw the possibility of what change could bring to their home. What the people might see and think, to have someone like them be their Queen.

Wait, what?

Quickly his cheeks began to burn, chiding himself at his own thoughts. Tauriel would not speak to him, and yet he is imagining her as his Queen? His hand came over his mouth, attempting to turn his thoughts back to the matter at hand. First, he needed to speak with her. Or at least, find her.

The Captain had been keeping her distance, and without abusing his power Legolas needed to find her on his own. Making up his mind to finally 'corner' the she-elf, his feet thudded against the ground as the pushed him up and off of the chair. Legolas was thoroughly tired of playing cat and mouse, of indulging in this game with her. It would end, they could not go on like this for much longer. While gossip swirled around them together, it was sure to be even louder if they were apart.

While he was not much one for gossip, it would surely reach the ears of his father and Tauriel. While Legolas could not for sure say how his father would react, he could imagine that Tauriel would withdraw herself even further from him. Whatever the case, the young elven Prince did not wish to stand and ignore his heart any longer. Tauriel had made it clear how she felt, would she not hear him out the same? Were his feelings so clouded that she could not see how he longed for her? Every moment they spend together, each small brush of their hands! These were all signs that they were growing closer and yet still seemed so far away. Legolas desperately wanted to see her, to hear her voice. Did she not wish the same? Was she content with avoiding him? For his feelings to continue to go unknown? Could they not share in another intimate moment?

The Prince continued to walk the halls, his eyes scanning for any sign of the fox-haired Captain. Legolas began to suspect she was nowhere to be found within the halls, which left him wondering where she would seek out peace. This lead him to the doors of the kingdom, wondering if she would be so bold to leave. The thought left his stomach in knots, would Tauriel leave their home because of him? Where would she go? Whom would she seek out? Those troubling thoughts did nothing for his heart, only aiding in the sadness that began to fall upon his shoulders.

Would they ever be able to mend this rift between them?

Legolas ordered the gates open, stepping into the crisp evening air. The sun had just fallen, bringing out the darkness so that the stars could twinkle above them. The moon was curved, crescent and yet offering enough light to cast his shadow. The fresh air agreed with him well, yet it still did nothing to calm his beating heart. If there was one thing that even the shadows could not hide, it was brightness of her flaming hair. Legolas felt his eyes lock onto her, and for the second time she had left him breathless.

"Found you"


End file.
